First Sight A Tale from Forks High School
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: The Cullen's first day at Forks High School told from many different points of view. Rated T just to be safe. Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Twilight, The Cullens, Jessica Stanley and every other character in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Jessica Stanley POV

- Cullen's first day at Forks High

As I drove into school I could barely contain my excitement; finally we would get to meet the reclusive Cullen children. They had lived in Forks since the start of the summer but no one had met them or even seen them yet. I had met the father though Doctor Cullen, I couldn't help giggling a little bit as I thought of him, he was gorgeous and far too young to have children my age, wow it was worth going to the emergency room just to be treated by Carlisle Cullen.

I spotted Lauren and rushed to her side, she stood with the masses of other students who were trying ( and failing) to look inconspicuous as they waited to catch a glimpse of the already infamous Cullens, after many minutes of waiting and still no sign of them, the bell rang and groaning we all hurried to class.

The morning dragged by, only one period before lunch and I still hadn't seen any of the Cullen's, suddenly the classroom door flew open and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen came gliding into the now silent room, without saying a word she sat down in the empty seat in the back of the room and folding her hands into her lap she faced the front.

I, along with many of the other girls in the class tried not to gasp in envy, all of a sudden I was very self conscious, I couldn't help but compare my frizzy brown hair to her long, silky blond hair, my ordinary brown eyes to her gleaming topaz ones, I had thin lips, hers were full, pouty and red, I had always liked my body, I wasn't thin, I wasn't fat I was just right but upon looking at her supermodel curves I felt drab and plain. I knew it wasn't just me; every other girl in the room seemed hideous compared to this gorgeous creature. This had to be one of the Cullens.

The teacher began to call the role; _"Ethan Anderson""here"," Harvey Ellen""here"," Janie Gregson""here"," Rosalie Hale"," here" _she chimed in a heart breaking beautiful voice, hang on Hale? I thought she was a Cullen, I mused over this for the rest of the class only looking up to respond when the teacher called my name. I gave up, I was baffled. I would have to ask Lauren at lunch time, she would know, she always knew the latest gossip.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed to the cafeteria, I sat down beside Lauren_," have you met any of the Cullens yet?"_ she asked me_," I don't know I think so"_ I replied. She looked at me as though I were a piece of dirt on her shoe_, "how can you not know?"_ she asked me scornfully_." Well there was this new girl in my English class" _I replied _"she was so pretty, but her name was Rosalie Hale"_.

Lauren smiled superiorly _"yes"_ she said _"there are five of them, the two Hales, they are twins and the three Cullens. The one you saw, she has a twin brother Jasper and then there is Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen"._

Her voice dropped to a stage whisper _"I had Emmett in my biology class_" she said _"and he was massive, he must work out like crazy"." Well Rosalie was just gorgeous_" I sighed, _"she could have been a model"._

Lauren nodded again_," oh yeah Emmett was totally hot"_ she smiled, _"I kinda feel bad for the adopted sister Alice_" I said, _"I mean imagine having a sister who looks like that"._ I pointed to Rosalie who had just come into the cafeteria with a big guy I could only assume was Emmett.

I turned back to Lauren who was staring at her wide eyed, _"I know" _I said, _"shh"_ Lauren hissed _"here come the rest of them" In _danced a tiny girl, she had to be at least four inched shorter than me and I was five foot five, yet what she lacked in size she made up for in beauty.

I knew this had to be Alice Cullen; she was the only girl in the cafeteria who could rival her sister's beauty. She was short and thin, she had spiky black hair and a pale face and the same topaz eyes as the rest of her family and just like her adopted sister she was perfect.

Just as I had time to comprehend her beauty I caught sight of the two males behind her, the shorter one had gorgeous bronze hair and the same eyes and skin as the rest of the family, he was lean and he was beautiful.

I was unwilling to pull my eyes from him but I did, I had to see if the other one lived up to expectations, he did. He was tall with long wavy blond hair and whilst muscular he was nothing near the body builder who sat across from him. Looking at him I could tell that he must be the Rosalie's twin.

Wow they were even better than the doctor and I hadn't thought that possible.

Lauren and I sighed at the same time, watching as they all took a seat at the table at the far end of the cafeteria. We stared at the perfection in front of us all throughout lunch, I noticed that no one touched their food, which would explain the slim figures they were probably anorexic.

Upon sitting down the muscled one, engulfed Rosalie into a massive hug, kissing the top of her head. I frowned, was that usual sibling behaviour, I didn't think so.

Lauren noticed my frown,_" apparently they're together" she _said in a scornful whisper, _"what Rosalie and Emmett?"_ I asked, _"yes"_ she nodded _"and Alice is with one of the other two"._

I frowned, of course such perfection would be taken, I just prayed that it wasn't the blond one, sure enough he reached his hand across the table and gripped Alice's hand with it, she turned to him and smiled and he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

My heart sank in my chest, then I perked up at the thought that at least the bronze haired one appeared to be single.

Watch out Edward Cullen here comes Jessica Stanley.

**A/N Not a one shot, I plan on doing the same day from many different peoples points of view, the people will never be repeated twice so this is the last you will be hearing from Jessica. I might do a Cullen POV next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, the Cullens or anyone at Forks High, sadly :(**

Edward POV

I sighed, life in a new town and three more years of high school, this was quite literally hell and even though I knew that I was not the only one to suffer through eternal youth and the many years of High school that it brought with it, I did know that I was the only one who had to suffer alone.

Well this wasn't technically true, my family were very caring and sympathetic, but it just wasn't the same; Carlisle had Esme, Emmett had Rosalie and Jasper had Alice. I longed for my someone, my other half, though I didn't dare share this with my family, they were already so careful to try and go easy on showing each other affection around me, with the exception of Rose and Emmet of course.

I knew my family were confused as to why I'd turned Tanya down when she made her feelings for me apparent. Truth be told I simply did not feel _that_ way toward Tanya, and besides, I wasn't partial to blondes, strawberry or otherwise.

I sighed again as I heard Alice calling my name, signalling the beginning of the first day of school.

I took my time descending down the stairs; however once I saw Alice's pretty face turned up in a furious scowl I quickened my pace out to the car.

We all piled into my Volvo as driving any of the other cars would draw far too much attention to us. I wanted to drive my own car, but unfortunately the age that I was claiming to be that year was too young for a licence, so reluctantly I let Jasper take the wheel.

Emmett was pouting because he had asked to drive, but there was no way I was letting Emmett drive my car, fifty years of driving experience or not.

We arrived at the school slightly late; we did this intentionally so we wouldn't have to face crowds of awed students before school. Emmett and Rosalie hurried off to homeroom and Jasper looked reluctant to let go of Alice's hand and join them, "_Don't pout Jazz" _I heard Alice comfort him, _"I'll be right there with you in most of your other classes"_.

This was true, I don't know how she had done it but somehow Alice had managed to get herself into the majority of Jasper's classes, even though she was posing as a year younger than him.

Finally Alice and Jasper got over their sickening need to cling to one another (**A/N: I had to put this in there because we all know that Edward is so clingy, he barely gives Bella room to breathe) **and I was able to drag Alice to homeroom before we were too late.

As expected our entrance into homeroom, although subtle, caused many a jaw to drop as the many hormonal teenagers caught sight of Alice and me.

I tried to block out the vulgar thoughts that came into the minds of these teens. It was bad enough that the room full of girls were picturing what they wanted to do to me, but when the males and even a few females began thinking about my little sister in a variety of sexual positions, I had, had enough. No one wants to see their little sister naked, even if it is only in some guy's mind.

The next three periods I had by myself and they were pretty uneventful. Having already done the class work, I settled for sitting back and listening to the student body's opinion on my family.

It was needless to say boring, and not very creative. HA beauty enhancing steroids in our water supply, like I haven't heard that one before. I had to conceal a laugh when some of the guys who had homeroom with Alice and had seen Rosalie in the halls, started taking bets on whether they could get one of my sisters to agree to go out with them before the day was through.

Hmm, I could go over there and tell them that my sisters were very much involved, but this would be too funny, besides I owed the girls for trying to put me in a dress last week. Besides it wasn't like Jasper or Emmett would kill them...I hoped.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and I met up with Jasper and Alice on their way to the cafeteria, "_how was class?"_ I asked Jasper as Alice danced along, slightly ahead of us. Jasper made a face, _"excruciating"_ was his reply _"can't these teenagers feel anything other than lust and insecurity"_.

I laughed, knowing exactly what Jasper was going through. We may not be the closest in the family but we had formed a sort of bond due to our 'talents' being similar in many ways.

I laughed with Jasper as we watched Alice prance into the cafeteria, probably making dozens of girls shake with envy, one sweep of Jasper's mind told me that I was correct.

I sat down with the rest of my family and tried to ignore the many voices in my head, one voice stood out from the rest, being particularly loud and nasally, I wanted to block her out but I decided to listen because her thoughts concerned my family.

I quickly learnt that her name was Jessica Stanley and I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her disappointment upon learning that my brother was taken, but I swallowed nervously when her thoughts turned to me and I couldn't help but shudder as I heard her think 'look out Edward Cullen, here comes Jessica Stanley'.

I may not have found my dream girl yet but I knew one thing for certain, her name was NOT Jessica Stanley.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking about damn time lol, sorry for the long wait, I've been working on four other story ideas that I have swimming around my head.. JasperXAlice ideas of course lol  
Hoping to update soon but I have a chapter to write for She Will Be Loved by tomorrow, and I'll post another High School LoveHate Affair chapter before I post another First Sight chapter  
It will be soon I promise.  
XXSkittlesXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**

Tyler POV

Arghh my glorious summer is over and it is that dreaded time of the year again; the start of the school year.

It was not only the first day of school but also my first day back in Forks since the end of the school year, lucky me, my parents had decided to treat my sister and I to a trip to Bali. I had loved Bali; I had bought so many cool things there and even got a tattoo.

Although my extended holiday meant that I'd been out of touch with all my friends all holidays, I couldn't wait to see their faces when I showed them my bad-ass tattoo; thank god that Bali had no legal age for tattoos.

I walked to school at a quicker rate than usual; eager to share my exciting holiday with my friends, when I got to school the parking lot was crowded , more so than usual. I spotted Mike, Eric and Conner standing amidst all the chaos and quickly made my way over to them. "_Hey Ty, how's it going?" _Mike asked me "_pretty good" _I grinned "_what's with everyone standing around the parking lot?" _Mike shrugged "_I dunno something about new students, Dr. Cullen's kids"._ I asked puzzled, "_oh I forgot that you were in Bali all holidays"_ Eric said joining in on the conversation "_there's a new doctor over at the clinic, Dr. Cullen, how was Bali?" _I grinned "_fantastic guys guess what I got?" _I paused for dramatic effect before ripping the left sleeve off of my shirt, displaying the small tattoo on my bicep.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"_Whoa"_ came from all three of them and Dr. Cullen and his family were forgotten for the moment.

**Fifteen Minutes later**I grumbled unhappily as I sat in the hallway outside the principal's office, Mr. Mason had seen my ripped shirt and sent me to the Principal for violating the dress code. I was waiting in the office because the principal was in a meeting. Then the office door opened and in came the five most beautiful people that I had ever seen.

I know it's strange to call a male beautiful but that seemed to be the only way to describe these perfect people.

There were three guys, all of them intimidating with their height and flawless appearance, and the two of the most beautiful women that I had ever seen. At first glance it was hard to decide which girl was lovelier, the small girl with the wispy black hair had a frailty about her, a vulnerability that made you want to protect her and the other girl was simply perfect.

Then the perfect blond girl took off her jacket and shook her long blonde hair out and I almost choked on my own tongue. She was amazing; words can't even describe how gorgeous she was.

Her long blonde hair hung in waves down her back and her big topaz eyes sparkled as she grinned at the guy with the massive muscles. She was perfect, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I knew that I had to make her mine, maybe she would like my tattoo I mean what girl didn't like a tough guy.

I waited until Mrs. Cope had handed each of them several yellow pieces of paper with their schedules printed o n them before I made my move.

I walked up to the smoking hot blonde and her almost as hot siblings, grinning my signature grin; the one that made Lauren go weak at the knees every time she saw it.

"_Hey there"_ I smiled, my eyes fixated on the blonde "_I'm Tyler and if you need anyone to show you around I'd be happy to"_ I said all this whilst angling my shoulder towards her so she could see my tattoo.

Sure enough she noticed my tattoo and I smiled cockily as I saw her eyeing it "_like my ink?" _I grinned at her. She smirked at me and I imagined those gorgeous, pouty lips pressed against mine. The lanky boy with the copper hair burst into laughter for no apparent reason but I barely noticed him as the blonde angel started speaking and her voice was as lovely as her face.

"_like is a very...strong word"_ she smirked "_you are aware that it says mommy aren't you, if I were you I wouldn't be parading that around, people may question your sexuality"_ At this the copper haired boy and the blonde male burst into a fit of laughter "_Oh I'm sure there's no doubt about his sexuality Rose, the way he was feeli...looking at you it's very obvious where his preferences lie"_ the blonde haired boy managed to choke out through his laughter.

At this they all laughed, not mockingly, just as though they had some kind of inside joke that I wasn't a part of and I desperately wanted to be.

They all seemed to notice that I was still standing there at the same time and their laughter cut off abruptly, the beautiful blonde turned back to me with a sweet smile "_thank you very much for the offer"_ she smiled "_but this is a very small school and I doubt that I'll have trouble finding my way around"._The massive guy with the curly hair put his arm around her waist and pulled her close "_and besides" _he barked "_I can show my Rosalie around"_, I barely registered what he was saying except for the fact that her name was Rosalie. Rosalie so perfect and beautiful just like her and she had spoken to me. She. Had. Spoken. To. Me.

I couldn't quite remember anything that she had said I just remembered that lovely smile and sweet voice, I was certain that she liked me too. I ran down the hallway to dish the news on the new students to Mike, Eric and Conner, my detention with the principal long forgotten.

**A/N: I know I didn't do a very good job with this chapter, as a matter of fact I kind of hated it but you guys needed an update, I promise I'll do better with the next one which shall be a Cullen POV. REVIEW!**


End file.
